<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowing alcohol and low inhibitions by prankingteapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434436">flowing alcohol and low inhibitions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot'>prankingteapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr: v3 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki never liked the club. The music was too loud, the lights were too bright and they were always far more crowded than she liked. So why was it that she was in one with her best friend on one of the busiest nights of the year?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr: v3 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maki never liked the club. The music was too loud, the lights were too bright and they were always far more crowded than she liked. So why was it that she was in one with her best friend on one of the busiest nights of the year?</p><p>There were two answers to that question. The first was a girl named Kaede. She was Maki’s best friend, and anywhere one went, the other was likely to follow. Kaede didn’t live in the club by any means, but she did make it a point to go every once in a while. Usually, Maki would let her go alone, but tonight was different. Maki just couldn’t let her friend go to a club alone on New Year’s Eve! That was just begging for trouble. She watched from the sidelines as Kaede took to the dance floor, each movement of her hips causing her favorite musically-themed purple skirt to swish accordingly. She couldn’t help but notice that, as the night went on, Kaede’s nice white blouse was getting progressively more unbuttoned. About four drinks in, Kaede had the top three buttons undone, letting anyone who looked get a pretty decent view of her cleavage. Not that Maki really minded. She’d never looked at Kaede sexually, but she did know she was a well-endowed, curvy woman, so if she wanted to show off those curves, who was Maki to stop her? As she thought this, Kaede turned to her and motioned for her to join her on the dance floor.</p><p>Maki shook her head and took a swig of her own drink. That was the other reason she’d decided to come tonight. The only redeeming part about the club, in her eyes, was the alcohol she could drink, which took the edge off her otherwise stressful life. It let her feel a warmth in her chest she couldn’t find otherwise and she could feel her worries slip away as the alcohol rushed down her throat. But even that had its downsides. Watching the way it affected others was never much fun. Usually, Maki would give up two drinks in, as by then everyone else around her would have gotten completely stupid, and she didn’t want to end up like any of them.</p><p>However, tonight was different right from the start. Something about the alcohol hit differently, and Maki was finding it much easier to down multiple drinks. When she was halfway through her third drink, Kaede had finished her fourth, and she was again begging her best friend to dance with her.</p><p>“Not a chance,” Maki said.</p><p>Kaede put on a pout and set her empty glass down at their table. “Please? Just one song, Maki, and then I’ll leave you alone, promise.”</p><p>Maki sipped on her drink again. “No.”</p><p>“What if I bought your next drink?” Kaede asked, noticing how quickly her friend was draining the liquid.</p><p>Maki noticed that this drink was almost gone and sighed. She couldn’t turn down free alcohol, but was it going to be worth dancing in public?</p><p>Then again...the people around them were way more drunk than she was, so they wouldn’t remember this in the morning...and she was itching for another drink.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Kaede clapped her hands and bounced up and down, which caused some people to stare at the show she was putting on. “Yay! Thank you, Maki!” With that, she scurried away to get in line to buy more drinks.</p><p>Maki sighed and shook her head. “It’s just one song, it won’t be the end of the world,” she told herself.</p><p>No, it was going to be much better.</p><p>When Kaede came back with the drinks, Maki gave the condition that she had to drink at least half of it before she could be dragged onto the dance floor. The alcohol flowed and her inhibitions went lower, and about halfway into her drink, her and Kaede were strolling onto the dance floor, each holding their drink in one hand and taking sips as time went by. Maki got lost in the lights, sounds, sights, and most importantly, her drink. Before she knew it, several songs had passed and her glass was empty. Kaede’s was also gone, so they quickly bought more. “Are you done dancing now?” Kaede asked.</p><p>Maki took a swig of her fifth drink and shook her head. She placed the already half-empty glass on the table and followed Kaede back onto the dance floor. As they danced, every once in a while they would come back and take another sip, nursing the drinks like they were the energy they needed to keep dancing.</p><p>The flow of alcohol kept coming, lowering Maki’s inhibitions even further.</p><p>She’d lost count of how many drinks they’d had, and the dancing was causing everything around her to blur. Everything, of course, except Kaede.</p><p>“Ten!”</p><p>The song about kissing girls got quieter as the New Year countdown started. Everyone started counting down from ten, but the girls didn’t join in. Instead, they were dancing to the song bodies coming closer until Kaede’s forehead was pressed against Maki’s. Their dancing came to a halt as the best friends looked deep into each other’s eyes and Maki felt her heart skip a beat. She’d never looked at Kaede as more than her best friend, but in this moment, with their faces so close together and Kaede’s warm breath in her face, she found herself wanting nothing more than to…</p><p>“One! Happy New Year!”</p><p>The celebrations exploded around them as the clock ticked over into the first of the new year. The excitement almost drew Maki’s gaze away from Kaede, but before she could pull herself away, Kaede closed her eyes and leaned in to her lips, giving her a kiss so small Maki didn’t even realize it had happened until her face was pulled back. Both girls were flushed red, though they couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or what they’d just done.</p><p>“Kaede...”</p><p>Kaede giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. “What? Isn’t that what people do on New Year’s?”</p><p>“W-well, yes, but...”</p><p>“Let’s go get another drink!” Kaede whirled around and started heading back to their table. Maki followed, suddenly seeing Kaede in a brand new light for the first time. She watched those wide hips sway as she walked, and the was her skirt bounced was tantalizing and fascinating. When they got back to the table, Kaede faced her, and suddenly her bust peeking out from her shirt was all Maki could think about. God, how had she never noticed how sexy this woman was?</p><p>They shared cheers and took a drink, both of them finishing their glass.</p><p>“I can’t believe we just did that!” Kaede said with a giggle.</p><p>“Me neither,” Maki said quietly.</p><p>“Would you like to go get another drink?” Kaede asked, seemingly changing the subject.</p><p>Maki sighed wistfully. “Y-yeah...”</p><p>More drinks were bought, more alcohol flowed.</p><p>The next time they were on the dance floor, Maki found herself looking at Kaede longingly. She didn’t think it registered on her face, but Kaede seemed to notice as their dancing slowed down again. “Is everything okay, Maki?”</p><p>Maki nodded. “Yeah. I just...still can’t believe we...”</p><p>“Did that?” Kaede supplied.</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>Kaede leaned in closer, almost giving her the same irresistible look from earlier. “Would you like to…?”</p><p>She didn’t finish the question. She didn’t need to. Their lips came together again. This was another fleeting kiss, but was more than the last time, and plenty for Maki to feel—if only for an instant—how soft Kaede’s lips were. Kaede bit Maki’s lip ever so slightly before pulling back and looking at her again.</p><p>The dancing came to a dead stop. Maki threw her arms around Kaede and kissed her again. This time, they stayed together much longer. The club and everything else around them slipped away during this deep, passionate kiss. It was a kiss fueled partially by alcohol and partially by hormones that felt like it lasted forever.</p><p>But it didn’t matter. Nothing around them mattered. The only thing that mattered to Maki in that moment was Kaede. Her lips. Her tongue nervously prodding in between their mouths, gently asking for entrance.</p><p>Maki opened her mouth, which made the kiss step up in intensity. Not long after Kaede’s tongue started probing her mouth, they pried themselves off of each other. As their lips came apart, the overwhelming stimulation of the club came rushing back all at once. They were back in the middle of the dance floor, and it made Maki yearn to feel that sensation again.</p><p>Kaede seemed similarly disappointed, but they locked eyes again and she said, “m-maybe we should pick this up again...later?”</p><p>Maki nodded without a word and they started dancing again. Everything from this point on would be worth it with the knowledge that they fully intended to come back to each other’s embrace later. But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be the sole occupier of her thoughts for the rest of that night.</p><p>The music played on. The alcohol was flowing more freely than ever before, and the girls found themselves anticipating whatever was coming next. They danced close, hips swaying sensually, eyes wandering to places they wouldn’t go previously, and hands twitching to touch, feel, and grab the other…</p><p>Every moment, the urge to share another kiss grew stronger, but they resisted.</p><p>The rest of the night at the club, the girls barely exchanged any more words, perhaps because they were scared of what they would say to each other. Maki knew that she, at least, would say something about how alluring Kaede was, and she was sure voicing that would make it even more excruciating of a wait.</p><p>By the time they were finally leaving, they had even more alcohol in their systems and their hands were tightly interlaced as they hopped into the cab to take them home. The driver didn’t even seem to notice that Kaede’s blouse was completely unbuttoned, letting her full cleavage, lacey bra, and stomach on full display. And if he noticed their hands roaming each other’s bodies as much as they could without getting explicit, he certainly didn’t say anything. Gentle brushes along smooth, creamy thighs would turn into gropes of various spots, and the entire time, Maki felt herself practically soak through her panties.</p><p>They arrived at Kaede’s house and practically threw the door open. After making sure the front door was locked behind them, the girls raced for her bedroom, leaving a line of clothes behind them as they ran. First, their shirts came off, followed by their skirts, and finally their underwear came off in the doorway of Kaede’s room. The door slammed closed and the girls fell into each other’s arms and then the bed, toppling over in a naked, frantic embrace. They shared sloppy, alcohol infused kisses, their hands groped and roamed all over each other, and their limbs tangled together hopelessly as they got lost in the sheer passion of each other.</p><p>Maki thought she was going to explode. Small, breathy moans were let out when hands and fingers wandered over good spots, like the swells of breasts and eventually inner thighs. Kaede’s fingers started to wander close to Maki’s center, and Maki gasped out a desperate, needy “please,” before getting lost in Kaede’s lips again.</p><p>Kaede rubbed her inner thighs teasingly, slowly working her way to her destination, but not before eliciting more of those desperate pleas. It only took one or two more before she was finally sliding a finger inside Maki, gliding effortlessly through her folds thanks to how wet the night leading up to this point had made her. “Fuck,” she gasped, breaking their latest kiss. “You’re already so wet.” Her whispers were unbelievably sexy, and the little wiggle of her finger that came with them made Maki’s only response a moan—the loudest one yet. She pressed herself closer to her friend, desperately wanting this encounter to last all night. That response was all Kaede needed to start pumping her fingers inside her slowly.</p><p>Already worked up, Maki was reacting immediately, gasping out increaingly louder moans.</p><p>“You like that?” Kaede asked, speeding up slightly.</p><p>Maki’s hands shot to Kaede’s large, round breasts and gripped them tight as she moaned, “y-yes! Fuck!” Her hands got a little moan out of Kaede, so she started subconsciously kneading them, taking her sexual frustration out on those large, smooth tits.</p><p>Kaede paid this action back generously. “Oh, Maki,” she moaned, speeding up her finger’s pace.</p><p>“K-Kaede, please,” Maki grunted in return, closing her legs around the pianist’s slender fingers.</p><p>Suddenly, a second finger slipped inside Maki, and the pace picked up, accompanied by Kaede’s breathy voice saying, “fuck, this is so hot...”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, please!” Maki groaned. Now the words between them were flowing almost as freely as the alcohol had been. The small moans of curses and each other’s names smelled like alcohol and sounded like heaven. However, Kaede seemed to want to share the taste of her alcohol again. She waited until Maki’s mouth was open in a moan and grabbed her in a kiss, wasting no time in thrusting her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. The smell and taste of Kaede’s preferred fruity drinks filled Maki’s mouth, and she moaned into the kiss as their tongues intertwined and explored their temporary shared space.</p><p>The passionate kiss and the fingers pumping in and out of her pussy were overwhelming, so when Kaede broke away and breathily said, “I want you to cum for me,” Maki could do nothing but give Kaede what she wanted.</p><p>The alcohol may have dulled her senses, but her orgasm struck her like lightning. “I’m gonna cum,” she panted in a high voice. “Kaede, I’m—ah!” She arched her back and could feel herself tighten around Kaede’s fingers.</p><p>“God, yes!” Kaede moaned. “Cum for me!”</p><p>Maki tried to say something in return, but her orgasm was just too strong, leaving her a moaning and sputtering mess as she came all over Kaede’s fingers, which dutifully fingered her continuously until she was finally coming down. As she panted and gasped, Kaede slid her fingers out and made a show of licking Maki’s juices off of them. That sight alone kept Maki nice and turned on despite her world-shattering orgasm.</p><p>Kaede winked at her, seemingly under the impression that the fun was over, but Maki was going to prove just how wrong that idea was.</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed her again, sharing the taste of alcohol and her juices as one of her hands slipped down between her legs. She gently massaged Kaede’s thighs in hopes of being allowed to press onward.</p><p>Kaede gasped slightly into the kiss when she realized where Maki’s hand was, but gladly opened her legs to allow her full access.</p><p>Maki’s fingers crept up Kaede’s leg slowly, not surprised at all to find her just as wet as she was. Before she knew it, Kaede was whining into their kiss. “Don’t tease me,” she whimpered before venturing into her mouth with her tongue once again. Maki was till so worked up, the sensation of Kaede’s tongue entering her mouth was enough to bring forth a moan. She gently prodded Kaede’s lower lips with her fingers before slowly sliding a finger in. Kaede groaned as it slid inside, and now her hands were grasping for Maki’s chest. Her chest wasn’t nearly as big, but when Kaede squeezed those smaller boobs and brushed her fingers over the nipples, it was plenty to get Maki to groan out in pleasure.</p><p>They locked eyes again, and Kaede nodded at Maki to continue. Gladly, she started pumping her finger in and out, leaning forward to relish in Kaede’s lips again as she pleased her. Between the kiss, the feeling of Kaede’s bare skin pressing against her, and her walls clenching around her digit, Maki was positively over the moon, and she could feel herself start to moisten again. She wanted Kaede to feel just as good as she had, so she curled her finger slightly, rubbing against the top of her canal and feeling her clench tighter.</p><p>Kaede gasped and let out a loud moan. “M-Maki! Fuck, yes!”</p><p>“You like that?” Maki said under her breath. “I want to make you cum too, Kaede.”</p><p>Kaede reached around and tugged on Maki’s dark hair forcefully. “Please do,” she begged, legs closing around Maki’s hand. Maki picked up the pace, momentarily worrying that she may lose her hand to Kaede’s thick thighs, but trucking on nonetheless. “Faster, faster,” Kaede pleaded, a commanding tone in her voice that gave Maki no choice but to comply.</p><p>She slid a second finger in and pumped quicker, watching the girl tangled up in her dance and writhe in pleasure on her fingers. “Cum for me, Kaede. Cum on my fingers,” she whispered in her ear. Kaede let out a couple of short, sharp cries of pleasure to signal that she was right on the edge. She just needed a little push.</p><p>Which came when Maki swiped her thumb across her clit, forcefully enough to bring Kaede straight to her orgasm. It hit her like a truck, as evidenced by her arching her back and crying out, “Oooh yes! Fuck, Maki!”</p><p>“Cum for me, Kaede! Yes!” The sensation of bringing Kaede to such an intense orgasm was enough for Maki to come to a mini-orgasm herself, and her free hand snaked down to tweak her clit as she rode out both of their orgasms. She drew out Kaede’s orgasm as long as possible, pumping her fingers like her life depended on it while Kaede wriggled in ecstasy underneath her.</p><p>“Maki, I’m cumming!” She screamed again and again, her juices flowing freely over the other girl’s fingers.</p><p>“Fuck, Kaede,” Maki breathed out, reveling in her own pleasure as well. “Keep cumming for me. God, you’re so fucking hot.”</p><p>Finally, the girls came down from their highs with a simultaneous sigh. Once Maki’s fingers weren’t inside her anymore, Kaede pressed their foreheads together again, giving her the same look from the countdown. “Wow,” she gasped. “That was...incredible.”</p><p>Maki smiled and gave Kaede a quick kiss, the most innocent one since that moment. However, Kaede didn’t let her pull away immediately, giving her a slow, more tender kiss. “We should do that again sometime,” Kaede said.</p><p>A small spark of anticipation shot down Maki’s spine. “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that...”</p><p>They kissed again and began the process of falling asleep in each other’s tangled limbs. They may have reeked of alcohol, and they may have been soaking wet with sweat and various juices, but in that moment, nothing was more comfortable than that embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to write a chapter 2 for this for months, and I finally got it written down! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consciousness came slowly to the girls the next morning, and with it came the pounding headache of the worst hangover either of them had ever experienced. Maki was in so much pain, she didn’t open her eyes for what had to have been her first few hours of being awake. When she did pry her eyes open, she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. Kaede’s peaceful, sleeping face filled her vision and caused the memories of the previous night to come rushing back. Everything not related to Kaede was still a blur, but the look she’d given her on the dance floor, their first kiss, and everything that had happened upon entering her room was as vivid as the moment it happened, and the memories caused Maki’s face to flush. What would Kaede think when she woke up? Maki was terrified of the answer, and wanted nothing more than to run on home so she didn’t have to find out.</p><p>And yet...Kaede’s face was so serene, it was hypnotizing. Maki stayed in place, staring in wide-eyed astonishment at the sleeping face in front of her. Slowly, she also became aware that both of them were still completely naked and tangled in each other’s embrace. Her face flushed darker as she fought the urge to look down at the soft, pillowly breasts she could feel pressing against her own, smaller chest. Her gaze remained fixed on Kaede’s face, the messy blonde hair draped over it, and her soft, kissable lips. Maki was quickly accepting that, even sober, she was in love with that face.</p><p>Then, Kaede’s eyes started to flutter open. Maki was too stunned to move or say anything, but judging from Kaede’s pained expression, it was probably better off that way. She watched Kaede’s face scrunch up in pain as the hangover dawned on her, too. Finally, her eyes slowly opened and met Maki’s gaze.</p><p>“Good morning, Maki,” she said quietly. The sound caused them both to flinch back, headaches pounding their heads.</p><p>“H-hi,” Maki whispered, this time at a volume quiet enough not to disturb them.</p><p>“What a hangover, am I right?” Kaede asked, followed by a giggle.</p><p>Maki nodded, and the action brought their naked bodies into her line of vision. She quickly looked back to Kaede’s face which was alight with a blush as she came to be aware of what happened as well.</p><p>After a moment of silently staring into each other eyes and letting their faces cool down, Maki finally said, “so...did that actually happen last night?”</p><p>Kaede nodded slowly. “Yeah...it did. We, uh...we fucked.”</p><p>Hearing it put into words caused Maki to break out into a cold sweat. “And,” she started. “Is that...okay?”</p><p>Kaede’s smile made her heart skip a beat again. “Of course,” she said.</p><p>Maki smiled back at Kaede, all her nervousness slowly melting away. “Good.”</p><p>Kaede yawned and pressed herself closer to Maki. “God, I’m so hungover. Let’s just...stay like this for a while, okay?”</p><p>Maki didn’t respond, instead pulling Kaede in closer. Together, the girls drifted off back to sleep, with the intent of sleeping off the terrible hangover they were both suffering from.</p><p>Maki was awoken once again by the feeling of smooth hands wandering her body. She opened her eyes and saw Kaede’s face, scrunched up in concentration as she explored every inch of her body. The roaming hands switched to soft, fleeting touches, and a smile came back to her face. “How are you feeling, Maki?” She asked.</p><p>Truthfully, her head was still pounding, but that feeling was secondary to how adorable Kaede was and how amazed she was to still be here and the sensation of those hands touching her and…</p><p>God damn it, she wanted those fingers inside her.</p><p>In seconds, her pussy was glistening again, aching for those pianist’s fingers to play her folds like a piano. She wasn’t sure if Kaede was okay with their morning snuggles becoming anything more, but she was so desperate to feel that sensation from last night, she had to try to feel it again.</p><p>Without a word, she wrapped her hand around Kaede’s wrist and gingerly guided it down between her legs, hoping Kaede would know what to do.</p><p>No words were exchanged. It just happened.</p><p>Once free from Maki’s grasp, Kaede’s hand traveled to her hot center, slipping her middle finger inside Maki’s wet pussy. She shifted her gaze up to watch Maki’s face melt into an expression of pleasure as her finger pumped inside of her.</p><p>Maki’s mouth opened to let out a small moan, and once the sound had left her mouth, Kaede leaned in and gave her a small kiss.</p><p>Just one little kiss, and that was all either of them needed to know.</p><p>Their passion exploded, instantly reaching the levels they were at a mere twelve hours ago. Kaede slipped a second finger inside Maki and started pumping them quickly, while Maki’s hand shot to Kaede’s pussy and wormed a finger in. Maki’s free hand latched on to one of Kaede’s ample breasts, eliciting a small moan, while Kaede tangled her free hand in Maki’s hair.</p><p>The air filled with the sounds of pants and moans. No words were exchanged, the girls reading the other’s signs and body language to tell them all they needed to know. Maki gripped Kaede’s breast tighter, causing her fingers to speed up, while the blonde signaled that she wanted another finger inside her by tugging gently on the other’s hair.</p><p>Their fingers sped up, pumping in and out of each other in unison, and the sounds of moans only got louder. In the midst of their passion, their eyes met, not even pausing as they gazed deep into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Maki had been scared that, once the alcohol and hangover had worn off, Kaede would realize she hadn’t wanted to do what they’d done last night, but clearly the panting, moaning and fingering were proving that fear wrong.</p><p>That was when a realization hit her. In fact, it occurred to both of them at once.</p><p>They weren’t drunk anymore, and yet they were still making love this passionately. Together, and without exchanging a word, the women realized that they both wanted this for a long time. The only thing the alcohol did was make it happen way faster.</p><p>Still meeting each other’s gaze, they decided to share the conclusion they’d come to at the same time.</p><p>“Maki, I love you.”</p><p>“Kaede, I love you.”</p><p>After they said it in unison, their lips collided. They passionately made out while they frantically finger-fucked each other, their pleasure quickly building to a shared peak. Maki lost track of how much time they spent in that position, but it was definitely long enough to soak her fingers and tire out her tongue.</p><p>Finally, their kiss was broken by their climax coming to them both at once. “Fuck, Kaede!” Maki groaned. “Ah!”</p><p>Kaede screamed, “oh, Maki! Oh fuck!”</p><p>Their naked bodies tensed up against each other as they came, relishing in the heat of their orgasms and pumping their fingers roughly to help the other ride it out. Once their pleasure had subsided and their moans calmed down, the girls leaned in and shared another kiss. This one was tender, slow and loving, but still sent Maki’s heart soaring just as much as the more intense kisses had. They shared a sigh as their fingers slowly left the other’s warm folds, but Maki could feel a yearning to feel them inside her again.</p><p>She was shaken from that train of thought by Kaede breaking their kiss. “Hey Maki,” she said once they were apart. “How long have you, um, loved me?”</p><p>Maki thought back to the New Year’s kiss they had shared as the easy answer, but it occurred to her she might have been in love with her best friend even longer without even realizing it. “I...can’t say,” she finally replied. “I just know that I knew I did for sure last night. When you kissed me.”</p><p>Kaede nodded. “I see. Well, I’m glad we got that figured out, huh?”</p><p>The girls shared a laugh, their headache all but forgotten in the tidal wave of emotions they had experienced. “I’ve never...felt this way before,” Maki said once their laughter had died down.</p><p>Kaede tilted her head slightly. “What do you mean? In love or...cumming?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“That’s fair.” Another laugh, then Kaede looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Now lay on your back. I want to eat you out.”</p><p>Her sudden, forceful tone sent shivers up Maki’s spine and got her soaked in record time. She moved herself so she was laying on her back, head on the pillow and spread her legs wide. She watched a hungry look grace Kaede’s eyes as the busty blonde gently placed her hands on her inner thighs. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Maki’s clit, immediately causing her to tense up and gasp out a surprised moan.</p><p>But that was just the start of it. Kaede moved down and jumped right in, eating Maki out as passionately and as desperately as they had been kissing. Feeling Kaede bury her tongue in her folds was causing new sensations to explode all throughout Maki’s body. She arched her back and let out one long, loud moan after another as her body wriggled in pleasure under Kaede’s touch. One of her hands gripped the sheets under her while the other squeezed her own breast to amplify her pleasure. As Kaede swirled her tongue around her folds, Maki squeezed her thighs around the blonde’s head without realizing what she was doing.</p><p>The pleasure was so intense, she wanted to squeeze her eyes closed and just revel in it, but something about watching Kaede’s expression as she ate her out was hypnotizing, and only served to turn her on more. They made eye contact and Kaede moved away just long enough to ask, “do you like it?”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare stop,” Maki cried out desperately, her pussy aching for more of Kaede the second it wasn’t receiving her anymore.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kaede said with a grin before diving right back in. This time, her fingers accompanied her tongue, and every once in a while she would move up and swirl her tongue around Maki’s clit again.</p><p>The feeling was almost overwhelming for Maki, but all she could do was moan and groan to communicate her satisfaction. Finally, just when she didn’t think she could take any more, her whole body tensed up as that new sensation was upon her once again. “Oh fuck! Kaede, I’m gonna cum,” she moaned, face red and chest heaving. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Seconds later, her eyes squeezed shut and her whole body tensed as she let out one more loud, long scream of pleasure. She couldn’t even form the words she wanted to, her orgasm was just too intense, so she rode it out with that scream tapering off into moans and groans.</p><p>When she finally came down, Kaede moved away, kissing up Maki’s naked body until she got to her lips. The girls kissed again, slow and tender, and Kaede slipped her tongue into Maki’s mouth, sharing her taste with her. Maki relished the taste, but there was something else she was planning on relishing as well.</p><p>When they pulled away with a gasp, Maki looked directly into Kaede’s eyes. “Let me return the favor now.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Kaede asked from above her. “That last one seemed to really take it out of you.”</p><p>Maki shook her head. “I want you to feel good too, Kaede. And...” She blushed. They may have just confessed their love to each other, but saying what she was about to say still felt a little awkward. “I want to taste your pussy,” she finally said, causing Kaede to blush too.</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that...” Kaede giggled and moved off of Maki, laying herself back down on the bed. Maki watched in awe as Kaede spread her legs for her, taking in the sight of a completely nude Kaede for what felt like the first time.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking hot,” she gasped. She moved right to her destination, moving her head down between Kaede’s legs. For a brief moment, she was unsure about whether she would be able to eat her out as good as what she’d just been treated to, but her fears went away when, after her tongue started exploring Kaede’s folds, the blonde responded with moans of encouragement and a hand tangled in her dark hair. She briefly looked up to see Kaede’s other hand massaging her breast. The sight of a hand kneading that big, soft, perky tit was almost hypnotizing, but then she remembered she had a job to do.</p><p>Kaede tasted better than she could have dreamed. Maki’s eyes closed as she got completely absorbed by Kaede’s hot center. Eating her out felt almost as good as getting eaten out herself, and Kaede’s moans and groans above her were evidence that she was doing a good job. “It’s so good,” Kaede whined. “Keep going. Get my clit, babe.”</p><p>Hearing Kaede call her that pet name sent a jolt up Maki’s spine. She shot right for Kaede’s clit, swirling her tongue around the little nub hungrily and getting immediate results. “Ah! Oooh Maki, yes!” Kaede moaned.</p><p>Maki continued her treatment, alternating between burying her tongue in Kaede’s pussy and using it to flick her clit. She completely forgot that Kaede had incorporated her fingers at one point, but she didn’t need to this time, as within minutes, Kaede’s moans were increasing in volume. “Oh! Maki! Maki, I think I’m about to cum!”</p><p>“Cum for me, Kaede,” Maki encouraged before diving back in.</p><p>Kaede’s grip on her hair tightened and she arched her back as her orgasm washed over her. “Maki! Ah! Ooooh...” Her orgasmic moans were more musical and coherent, which means several moans of Maki’s name and sweet encouragement. Maki dutifully ate her out until her orgasm had passed, at which point she moved back up to return the favor and share Kaede’s taste with her.</p><p>This was the sweetest, most tender kiss they’d shared yet, and it sent Maki’s heart soaring. When they finally pulled away, she looked deep into Kaede’s eyes. “I love you,” she said, half making sure it was still okay to say that.</p><p>“I love you too,” Kaede replied.</p><p>Whew.</p><p>“So...did you just call me babe earlier?” Maki asked.</p><p>Kaede giggled as the memory came back to her. “Heh, I guess I did, huh? Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, I liked it,” Maki assured her. “So...does this mean we’re...”</p><p>“Together?” Kaede nodded. “I should hope so.”</p><p>“Okay, just making sure,” Maki said with a small laugh. They embraced again, naked limbs tangling and lips meeting softly. Then, it occurred to Maki that they were both covered in sweat and various juices. “We should probably shower or something,” she said softly.</p><p>“Maybe later,” Kaede said. “I just want to...stay like this for a little while longer.”</p><p>Maki nodded, pulling her blonde lover closer. “I understand.”</p><p>“Besides, if we wait to shower, maybe we’ll be able to have some fun in there...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is one of my favorite smut pieces i've ever written, and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>